What If
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: It's better to live in the dream of ' what if '


**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! One shot story...

**SilverMT:** I just thought of this story… This is inspired by Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom episodes...Thought I don't remember what episode it is... It is the part where there is a 'what if' scenario between Reiji and Cal if they saw each other the day the explosion happened...anyway please Review!!!! It helps me ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine… sigh… I wish thought… anyway Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi –sama ^.^

**_____________**

**What If...**

**_____________**

**What If – A part of human thoughts**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the blue sky. He was laying on the ground surrounded by grass and some flowers. He have always like come to this place. In fact it was his secret place. It was a place where he can see the whole of Konoha. There he can think of a lot of things. Lot of what if. This was the only place that calms him the most.

Konoha

Here he can see the place that all the previous and current Hokages have gave their life for. And the place that he will also give his life for.

The place where his friends live. Where his friend's love once also lives. Sometimes people laughs to his resolve to protect a place that have never really cared about him.

Friends

Yes... In the past he was alone but now he have gained a lot... but also lost a lot...But that was what balanced everything. One can't gain without losing anything.

Even he have experienced a lot of pain he still treasure each moment of it. Because it was a part of him. It was event that made him to who he is to this moment.

"Naruto" called a voice which Naruto knew very well. His friend, no it was his best friend. Sasuke.

It was only Sasuke that knows his secret place anyway because for both of them it was a very special place.

"Your here again. Everyones looking for you..." Sasuke said again as he sat besides his blond friend. Yes, a very dear friend.

"Ehhhh... I think I know why they are looking for me again." Naruto said not moving from his position.

"Mn... Well I didn't come here for a long time..." Sasuke mused as he looked at the scenery below the place they were. "Seems everyone is having fun..."

"Of course... It's been a week since we defeated Akatsuki." Seating up he looked at the village that was just finished being reconstructed. " We lost a lot of people in the war but we were able to gain back peace. It is natural to lost something in war but what we payed to archive this peace was high... too high."

"That's true..." Sasuke answer as he made a deep sigh. " Well we don't have to think about the past... everything is Ok anyway..." Sasuke said as he stood up and grabbed Naruto to stand up "We still have to help down there..."

Standing up Naruto looked again at Konoha. "Sasuke..."

"What?" Sasuke said irritatedly.

"What... what if... I'm saying what if... What if you went with Orochimaru that day and not stay... What do you think might have happened?"

Sasuke looked at the blond teen suddenly taken back by the question of the other. The question made Sasuke think of what might have happened if ever he chosen to go with the snake. Sasuke thought about scenarios but he never really can picture what might happed if he had ever chosen the other way around.

"I don't know... I really don't know..." Sasuke said with a deep sigh and looked at the bright sky. The bright blue sky that was like Naruto's eye. What ever might have happen if he chose the other doesn't really concern him because he was very satisfied and comfortable to the life he was leading now. The life with friends and the village.

Both looked at each other then back to the sky. Well they are happy together under the bright blue sky. They don't have to think about other things.

Everything was perfect... So perfect that Naruto can feel that it was a dream. But it was better than the reality.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sasuke... What do you think would have happened if you stayed in Konoha..." Naruto said in a very soft voice at the dying Uchiha. Naruto was holding the black haired teen in his arms as he watch the life slowly leave the other.

And from where Naruto was, he can see a perfect view of a destroyed Konoha. The sky was dark red, as dark as blood. Everything below was burning.

"Maybe... maybe if you never went with that snake everything might have ended different." Naruto said as he picture them in his mind standing together under a bright blue sky. Content to what they have.

But reality was more painful.

The reality that Sasuke is dieing in his arms

The reality that Konoha is destroyed

The reality that his other friends are also dead

The reality that he lost everything and did not gain anything

The reality that the world was never fair

The reality that living together with the ones he love under the bright blue sky was a dream

The reality that the he can never go back and change anything

The reality that was happening to him was the reality

But if reality was this painful...

Then it's better to just live in a dream

A very beautiful dream.

Where all his friends are alive

Where Sasuke was alive and is beside him

Where Konoha was having a celebration

Where there was peace

Where he was happy

It's better to live in the dream of ' what if '

* * *

**SilverMT: **Please review!!! ^.^ Did you like it or not?


End file.
